DragonLance Poem Collection
by Raablyn
Summary: Finally, all my poems in one! You can read them all here! Yes, I know Come to Me is underlined . . . all the way through . . . I'll fix it . . . as soon as I figure out how . . .
1. Once Again I Sink Into Shadows

_Disclaimer: I do not own DRAGONLANCE nor do I own any of Weis's and Hickman's characters, I'm not geniuses like them, despite my fantasies. _

_This was origionally publishled, as were all my poems,as separate fics, but all those poems quickly took up space, so I grouped them all together. I'm sorry all those good reviews were taken down, but I copied them onto my WordPerfect so I can read them whenever I'm feeling down. I tried to stick them up here but after the third time the WordPerfect went cablooy I quit._

_Hope ya like. _

Once Again I Sink Into Shadows.

Published: 10-19-04

I walk Nuitari's shadows

Deep within the night

Gazing into the darkness

How quickly I lose my sight

From the sweet tide of sleep

To the golden dawn of day

In _his_ footsteps I walk

Longing to break away.

Comforting, enfolding, the darkness

The evil that stains my soul

The dark crimes I have wrought

The evil I am untold

Darkness's water catch my hand

And lead my through the dark

Pulling, dragging me froward

Upon my face they leave their mark

I walk roads of darkness, of blood

Of clear knowing what I do

Come with me, follow me

Not knowing what I will do to you

Yet you still love me

Deep within your soul

Flying to me as a moth

Burns within the flame of my candle

Brother, kin of my blood

Standing before me, a loving light

Staring at me with your eyes

Sorrow and pity for the benight

Telling, showing me of what I face

Of the loss of what I love most

Emptiness, then pain–my brother! . . .

Once again I sink into shadows.


	2. Come to Me

Come to Me: publishd 10-30-04 

Disclaimer: I do not own DRAGONLANCE nor do I own any of Weis's and Hickman's characters, I'm not geniuses like them, despite my fantasies. Note: in the Dragonlance books Raistlin asks Crysania to come to him through his magical fire which he is using to burn the dead town 

Come To Me

_Come to me, Crysania,_

Come through the fire.

Come through the hate,

And see the crier.

Come to me, Crysania,

Come through the shadows.

Come through the darkness,

Be it nameless friends or foes.

Come to me, Crysania,

Come through the evil.

Come through the trials,

On only your own will.

And you come, Crysania,

Your faith in Paladine renewed.

You come with tears upon your face,

You cry,

Not knowing that I will only use you

And then leave you, alone,

To die.

And you came, Crysania, 

And, true to Loralon,

You are blind.

But now you see the evil,

And through it you see

The kind.


	3. Crysania

Crysania: Published: 11-20-04

Disclaimer: I own nuthin'. (note: this poem is from Raistlin's view)

Please read. Every first line rhymes with the third (like 'unstained' and 'disdain'), every second line rhymes with the fourth (like 'sight' and 'might') and every fith row rhymes with the one before it (like 'death' and 'breath'). A new 'line' starts after the fifth line.

The last bit was solely for you, Petalwing.

Now read.

Crysania.

Paladine's Daughter, the Revered unstained.

Stand, cower before me, shaken by my sight.

But halt, covering your fear with marble disdain.

You have yet to see dark's awful might.

And it will lead you toward your death.

Hold my arm, walk through the Grove.

Move with strength born pure of pride,

Walk with me through all that you loathe.

And before, where you would have shied

You now tremble–I can hear your shaking breath.

Staring into your own dark shadows

You fail to see the golden light of dawn.

Our fates entwining stems of midnight rose

You, my marble virgin, my unknowing pawn,

Walk forward into the silver circle, leave it colored ash.

The trials, those of tearwater and rushing air

Are past: now with darkness you are faced.

Steadfastly you journey forward without despair

Your fear and excitement perplexing interlaced.

But courage you possess: now that too cannot last.

Stand by my side, at Takhisis's Portal

Call upon the pure light power of Paladine.

Assist me to open the door to us, both mortal

Assist me to cross that dreaded line.

Bring with you undying strength and power.

Enter the Portal with me, Crysania pure,

Follow me into the evil Abyss, follow my cry

Drawn by an ununderstandable, false lure

When you are no more use, I will pass you by

And not stay to watch pain wither your white flower.

Now in sleep, Paladine's gentle, unending rest

Granted peace for my simple self-sacrifice

You, Crysania, had passed your final test

Forever you walk in your darkness devoid of ice

But, yet, in my sleep, still I dream of you.


	4. Darkness

Darkness:

Published: 12-18-04

Disclaimer: I own nothing, kay? Sure wish I did though . . .

You can guess who this poem is about.

**Darkness.**

Darkness . . .

Darkness of the mind,

Shadows of the soul,

Light is behind

Time's unrelenting pull.

Asleep . . .

Asleep admist sorrow,

Latent within horror,

Hope has no tomorrow.

Despair exists all the more.

Kindness . . .

Kindness for the desolate,

Compassion for the innocent,

Around the heart bitter hate,

For love truly meant.

Light . . .

Light hidden away,

Light turned from,

Night will follow Day-

But here Day is numb.

Shadows . . .

Shadows flit in inner night,

Destroying love;

Devouring light;

Dawn has no meaning of

Strength or sight,

Here, bereft of light above,

Darkness is enternal might.


	5. Life

10-30-04 Life My Magic.

Note: This was origionally a one-piece poem about Raistlin's life and his magic, but it came out better when I separated it into two poems: 'Life' and ' My Magic'. Read the books for more. The poems, surprise surprise describe the evil archmage Raistlin Majere.

**_Life_**

The constant burning of my ambitions

The present emptiness in my soul

The pain within my body

The weakness that seeks no lull.

The present my past,

Seen as dead through my eyes

Unseen beauty reflected in the hourglass

Bitterness comes as no surprise.

The fear that I cannot draw a breath

The fear that the ashes will overcome

All that will has drawn from death

Now my soul is coldly numb.

The jealousy, the enmity devoid of blithe

The bitter taste of copper on my lips

The caustic mockery of shattered life

That I am forced to live.


	6. My Magic

_What I said last time._

**_My Magic_**

The sweet wine of my magic

The mystical beauty before my eyes

The power that courses through my veins

The bitter pain of life all but dies.

The lightning at my fingertips

My taunt spirit free to fly

The dark joy that fill my self

The gods hear my exultant cry.

The sacrifices I have made

All that I have traded for

The magic's loving inner light

That has shone obsidian at the core.

Magic: my life, my love.

The blessed gift from the gods to me.

The wondrous magic entraps the soul

And yet it sets me free.


	7. Magical Fire

Magical Fire: Published: 12-13-04

Disclaimer: Don't own Crys, Raist, or Caramon.

_If you've read the Legends at LEAST once, you have a pretty good idea of what I'm talking about. If you haven't, well, then you're pretty clueless as to what this poem is all about. _

Note: This is another no-rhymer. Every 'first line' is one sylible, every 'second line' is around three sylibles, and every 'third line' is around nine sylibles. It's supposed to sound kinda like chanting. Hope ya like.

Read, please.

Magical Fire

Chant.

His voice chants

The spidery language of his magic.

Hush

A hush falls

Over and across the stricken valley

All

All that is heard

Is his soft, strange, eerie music.

Even

The pounding

Of the incessant rain ceases.

Awe

Awe sweeps over

The watching cleric and loyal brother.

Rush

The world rushes

To delve into his dark vortex.

Fingers

Fingers stab the heavens

Silver lightning flashes towards the sky.

Flame

White-blue flame

Engulfs the home of the faithless faithful.

Fire

Fire strikes him

Bloodied emereld blaze of heaven's power.

Scream

She cies out

Fear striking straight to her pure heart.

Look

The mystic flames

Do not sear the midnight robes of his.

Cling

Cleric and brother

Cling together like frightened children admist the flame.

Speak

One last time

The purest fire leaps to consume the grave.

Blaze

Flames blazes past

Yet they do not touch him and her.

Beckon

He beckons

From the heart of the flames in which he stands

Come

Marble maiden pure,

Come taste the divine power of the gods.

_I love the last line!_


	8. My Brother

My Brother Published: 12-21-04 

Hello again.

Another poem, about Raistlin from Caramon's view.

Note: THIS DOES NOT RHYME. Live with it!

This was written at 2 in the morning, after listening to hours of headphone music . . .

Now, uh, please read.

WARNING: angsty and sad!

My Brother.

Twins

A whole split

In twain

Or, that

Is what I've heard you say.

Brothers

Together

Since birth

Childhood

Just seems to melt away . . .

You

You who have

Betrayed me,

Cut me,

With your knifelike tongue of scorn.

You

You who have

Committed

Horror after horror

At your soul that horror has torn.

Nightmares

Tormenting

Horrible: frightening

And after all

In the midst of terror you cry out for me.

Why

Do you hurt

You destroy

Me; my will; my spirit?

Why do you, my twin, why do you cause me so much pain?

Numb

Here I am

Standing, forsaken,

By you in the rain

Yet you somehow always manage to hurt again.

Hate

Hate and

Bitter love

Seem to go hand-in-hand

When I see you lying, hurt and huddled in the rain.

Tears

Tears shed

For you

Why do I cry inside

For you who have caused me so much agony?

Because

In the fire

I see you

Alone, all alone

Only the eyes of a twin can see your fear.

Only

A loving brother

Can soothe

Your tears

When you are all alone and frightened.

My brother

I love you still

And I will

Always be here

To hug you when you're scared.

Why?

Because, Raist,

That's what brothers do.

It seems to me

That along

The road you have chosen,

You

Seem to have forgotten

The meaning of that.

In spite of the pain

You've caused

I'll still be here

Whenever you need me

To comfort and protect you.


	9. Nothing

Nothing: Published: 12-03-04

Disclaimer: I own nothing - no pun intended.

This is what comes of rereading the sad parts of the Legends over again and listening to sad music. Hope you like.

This poem is different from the others, for the reason that it doesn't rhyme (well, sometimes, but on a general, no) but i do think it has a nice, if somewhat unpredictable, rhythm.

Nothing.

Nothing

Can erase what evil you have done.

Nothing

Can erase what torture you have said.

Nothing

Can stop you now, my brother.

Nothing

Can keep the dark waters from closing over your head

Nothing

Will stop you now, brother.

Except me

Nothing

Will ever be the same between us

Nothing

Can re-string the broken strands

Of brotherhood that dangle, broken, burned,between us now

Nothing

Can lend you acceptance.

Nothing

Can offer you repentance.

Nothing

Can give you excape form the dark paths you walk, shadowed by Nuitari's dark light

Not even

The holyglow reflecting in Crysania's tears

Nothing

Can stop you from leaving her alone, in her Abyss

Except me.

No one

Can trust you now, not after what you have done

No one

Can comfort you now, not after what you have tried to do

No one

Will ever trust you

Or come to your defense.

Except me.

Fate, my brother, held us together

Fate has torn us apart

Now Fate has nothing to do with it.

You and I are alone, Raistlin

Alone to only remember the forgotten.

My hand upon your arm

My memories in your head

The innocent Little One whom you cared for

The Holy cleric which I now hold in my arms, breathing what is meant to be her last

You now see the light, through these and more

Now, truly you stand alone

Or as alone as you ever where

With me,

if only in childish memory,

Here to protect you.


	10. Why?

Why? Published: 12-23-04

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonlance, Ok?

_Another poem. This one's from Crysania's view. See if you can figure out what the poem means. Please read. as usual, TotT to around WotT. Short and sweet. Hope ya like._

Why

Do you hide yourself away

Behind those golden hourglasses of yours?

Why

Do you deny even a ray

Of light to shine in the empty darkness of yours?

Why

Do my hands tremble

At the touch of your fine fingertips?

Why

Do I hope and hope

Despite of what you say with your bloodstained lips?

Why

Do your eyes catch mine

And I can only stare, enthralled?

Why

Do I watch your every move

And feel so enraptured, so wowed?

Why

Do my fingers yearn

For the feel of your soft black robes, the feel surpasses?

Why

Do I wonder what lies

Behind your impassible golden hourglasses?

Why

Do I feel such compassion

For your deep, unending, burning pain?

Why

Am I standing here

Besides you in the pouring rain?

_I added 'pouring' because I thought the last line needed a little more power. _


End file.
